


Stranger

by notverygoodatthis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverygoodatthis/pseuds/notverygoodatthis
Summary: Had wanted to see some Benny, Garth, Dean interaction.Don't really know where I originally planed on going with this, but here this is.If anyone wants to pick up and run with this, or any other of my stories, have at it. I'm not joking with the user name.





	Stranger

This had to look funny.  
Benny was a big man. Making being pinned to a wall by someone nearly half his width down right comical. Even if said other man was a werewolf in turn, the vampire had underestimated his strength. Lesson learned. Benny whipped out his fangs, about to go feral on this poor soul when…  
“THAT’S ENOUGH YOU TWO!”  
It was like someone hit pause, but otherwise neither monster backed down.  
Benny knew that voice. Benny hoped for that voice.  
“I SAID BRAKE IT UP!”  
The werewolf side eyed an angry, unarmed Dean Winchester a few times before finally letting go. Once it was clear the blood sucker wasn’t about to charge the hunter he righted his claws, teeth, eyes, and face to their normal human appearance. He looking, well, sheepish. “Sorry Dean. I guess I miss read the situation.”  
“Yeah, I get that Garth. Garth, this is my friend, Benny.”  
“Benny? Benny as in the Benny you and Sam mentioned in Kearney, Benny?”  
“Yes.”  
Garth beamed, “Well that makes a bit more sense now.”  
“It really doesn’t.”  
The thrice dead monster was greeted with the kindliest of smiles he’d seen in a long time. “Well any friend of Dean’s or Sam’s is a friend of mine.”  
Swallowing how much Sam would disagree with that statement, Benny retracted his fangs. Put out his hand to shake, and got the wind knocked out of him.  
“Yeah,” Dean looked apologetic, “he’s a hugger. You get use’ to it.”  
He resigned himself to a few awkward pats at the other man’s back. Dean handled receiving his own hug with a lot more grace born from familiarity. Garth stepped aside. Now Benny stood facing Dean. Next words and actions flowing as easily as they always naturally have.  
“It’s good to see ya’, brother.”  
“Likewise.”  
They take heavy steps that clap their bodies together. If a hug could be call fierce this definitely was it. Holding so much more weight behind the contact. How long had it been?  
And if Dean unknowingly breathed out a sigh in relief at the contact Garth wasn’t one to say anything.  
Dean was glad to see Garth, but man was he happy to see Benny. Even after letting go they hold the other’s gaze. If they keep grinning like they are it’s probably gonna hurt.  
Garth smiles. There’s no disgruntled discomfort with him like there would be Sam.  
Dean takes charge again.  
“Alright guys we should-“  
Cutting himself off, halting in place, Dean prunes up his face. Looks appalled between Garth and Benny. “Did we all just, ‘Hug-It-Out’?”  
Repugnant confused scrutiny replaced with wide eyed fear.  
“Nobody breaths a word of this to Sammy!”  
Mirthful laugh bursts it way out of Garth, shakes his head and starts to see himself out.  
Sometimes Dean was just down right ridiculous.  
“You two coming?”  
Garth doesn’t make it far before he stops.  
“Oh sweet!”  
He bends down and pulls something off the ground from out the shadows.  
“My hat!”  
He dusts off the wide brim as best he can and puts it back on, monster and hunter in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Had wanted to see some Benny, Garth, Dean interaction.  
> Don't really know where I originally planed on going with this, but here this is.  
> If anyone wants to pick up and run with this, or any other of my stories, have at it. I'm not joking with the user name.


End file.
